No Title
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Tao hanya pegawai cafe biasa, dan Kris yang seorang Direktur Utama terlalu mecintainya dan terkenal over protektif serta posesif pada pemuda bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao. Hal ini hanya sekelumit kisah mereka yang manis.
Wajah pria itu tampak tak nyaman. Dahinya berkerut samar, dengan alis tebal yang menukik, serta sorot mata yang terlampau gundah. Di dalam ruangan pribadinya yang terletak di lantai 8 di sebuah perusahaan yang di pimpinnya, di hadapkan oleh setumpuk berkas dan serentetan jadwal pertemuan yang tak ada habisnya, hingga menyita hampir seluruh waktunya.

Tak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan selain menghela nafas samar. Meredam segala kegundahan juga kegelisahannya akan waktu yang semakin merangkak maju, hingga membuatnya tak bisa fokus akan pekerjaan yang telah menunggu. Dan seorang wanita yang mengenakkan _blazer_ berwarna biru gelap berdiri di depan mejanya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, namun bibirnya terkunci untuk menanyakan hal yang tampak janggal di matanya. Karena ia tak memiliki hak ataupun keberanian untuk melontarkannya.

Goresan pena di bubuhkan pada berkas terakhir yang berada di meja, lelaki bersurai hitam dengan potongan yang modis dan segar itu setengah melemparkan bekas terakhirnya di hadapan sang sekertaris pribadi, hingga membuat wanita cantik itu berjengit kaget.

"Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?" generasi ke 7 Wu itu bertanya dengan suara muram yang sangat kentara. Suaranya berat dan dalam, sedikit serak, yang bisa membuat lawan bicaranya menjadi gugup. Dan jika lawan bicaranya seorang wanita, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik dan seksi.

"E-ehm…pukul 2 siang nanti anda memiliki janji bertemu dengan Direktur Jia dari Star Airlines untuk membahas kontrak baru"

"Apa lagi?"

"Setelahnya kunjungan ke cabang perusahaan di Shanghai, kemudian makan malam bersama jajaran Direksi, lalu—"

"Apa kau cantumkan jadwal kencan ku siangikoj ini di antara segudang pertemuan itu Jung- _ssi_?"

Wanita cantik itu mengatupkan bibir tipisnya, berdiri tegap sambil meremas kedua tangannya kala mendapatkan tatapan tajam tak bersahabat dari sang Bos yang menatapnya dengan kedua manik berwarna _dark choco_ yang mempesona. Bahkan dalam keadaan terintimidasi pun, sekertaris bermarga Jung itu masih bisa merona di kedua pipi putihnya.

"M-maafkan…s-saya…"

"Pergilah. Sebelum kita pergi menemui DIrektur Jia, berikan aku waktu sebentar untuk menelpon"

"Baik. Permisi"

Wanita itu bergerak cepat. Memahami kondisi jika sang Bos sedang dalam mode mood yang buruk, ia meraih setumpuk berkas yang telah di tanda tangani di meja dengan sigap dan melangkah cepat kearah pintu tanpa meninggalkan kesan anggun diatas sepatu hak tingginya yang berwarna merah gelap. Dengan tanpa sura ketika keluar menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, ia meninggalkan ruang kerja sang Bos.

Lelaki berdarah campurang yang masih duduk tenang di balik meja kerjanya itu menghela nafas kecil, menyingkap sedikit ujung lengan jasnya mengintip jam tangan mahal yang di kenakannya, lalu menyambar ponsel pintarnya yang terabaikan berjam-jam diatas meja kerja tersebut. Jemari panjangnya bergerak lincah menekan serangkaian nomor telepon, yang segera terhubung pada sambungan jaringan pribadi.

Generasi ke 7 Wu itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku pada sandaran kursi, menstabilkan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karena kesal akan rencana nya yang berantakan akibat kecerobohan sang sekertaris. Berani-beraninya wanita sok cantik itu tak memasukkan jadwal kencannya yang berharga itu di sela-sela kegiatannya yang super sibuk. Padahal biasanya dirinya akan—

 _["Ya Kris?"]_

Oh…suara merdu yang sangat di rindukannya ini…

Tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum di sudut bibir.

"Kau terdengar senang sekali siang ini _princess_ " ia semakin nyaman duduk bersandar. Dan dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya mood nya membaik setelah mendengar suara seseorang di sebrang _line_.

 _["For a god sake. Berapa kali harus ku bilang jangan memanggil ku princess Tuan Wu"]_

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Bayangan bagaimana seseorang itu bereaksi saat ini sudah cukup membuatnya senang dan juga terhibur.

Ah, pasti dia sangat manis dan menggemaskan saat menggerutu seperti tadi.

"Jadi _princess_ , bagaimana jika nanti malam kita jalan? Kau kosong 'kan?"

Tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan, melaikan seperti pernyataan.

 _["Aish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Tuan Wu"]_

Ia tersenyum. "I love you too"

 _["Hey! Aku tidak sedang menyatakan perasaan ku!"]_

"I know, I miss you too"

 _["Kris!"]_

Dan ia pun tertawa mendengar nada kesal pada suara merdu yang sangat di sukainya itu. Bahkan hal itu tetap membuatnya terlihat menawan dan mempesona. Dengan segala keangkuhan serta arogansi yang di milikinya, Kris Wu hanya akan menjadi lelaki yang hangat dan lembut saat sedang bersamanya.

"Jadi? Kau selalu kosong kan? Nanti aku akan menjemputmu"

 _["Bukankah tadi kau bertanya? Dan aku belum menjawab satu kata pun, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan dan memutuskan?"]_ terdengar seperti gerutuan.

"Jadi kau ada agenda malam ini? kemana? Dengan siapa? Pukul berapa?" sorot matanya menajam, dan suaranya terdengar dingin.

 _["Pfft…hahaha! Demi Tuhan Tuan Wu, kau curiga hanya karena aku mengatakan hal itu? Oh yang benar saja! Aku free dan akan selalu free! Siapa yang berani macam-macam dengan mu huh?"]_

Kris yang tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya, menghembuskan udara yang tertahan di rongga paru-parunya melalui mulut perlahan, tubuhnya pun menjadi lebih santai. Mendengus kecil, menyadari jika ia begitu sangat mudah terpancing amarah hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu. Padahal seharusnya tidak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan setelah 3 tahun perjalanan cinta mereka.

 _["Knock knock, apakah Tuan Kris Wu masih ada disana?"]_

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lagi. "Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu atau aku akan memberimu hukuman Tao- _er_ "

 _["Bagaimana jika seporsi ice cream nanti malam?"]_

"Tidak, udara sangat dingin saat ini. Kau tidak berniat membolos bekerja 'kan?"

Terdengar suara tawa renyah di sebrang sana, yang sanggup memancing senyum lebar di belah bibir tebal milik Kris.

"Nanti seperti biasa aku akan menjemput mu. Maaf hari ini kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama"

 _["Aku tahu, kenapa harus minta maaf? Bekerja lah yang giat, oke?"]_

Kris tersenyum lagi. "Awas jika aku mendapat informasi kalau ada pengunjung café yang memperhatikan bokong mu lagi"

 _["Hey! Kenapa membahas hal itu lagi?"]_

"Kau tahu jika aku—"

 **Tuuuuuut**

"—tidak suka…" helaan nafas terdengar kemudian. Belum selesai ia bicara, Tao sudah berani memutus sambungan telepon tersebut.

Kris baru akan kembali menghubungi nomor yang sudah di hafalnya diluar kepala itu saat tiba-tiba muncul _pop up_ pesan dari aplikasi _chatting massanger_.

 _ **From: Taozi Baby**_

 _ **Maaf aku memutus teleponnya begitu saja. Istirahat siang ku sudah selesai, nanti akan ku kirimi pesan lagi. Wo ai ni! *heart emoticon***_

Kris menghela nafas lagi, memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan itu. Karena ia tahu jika Tao tidak akan membalas pesannya dalam waktu dekat, Panda manis itu pasti akan mengabaikannya jika sedang sibuk. Dan sekarang ia harus merelakan waktu berharganya di lalui untuk bekerja dan bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir kucingnya yang berwarna segar, memunjukkan betapa senangnya ia siang ini. Sorot matanya begitu bersinar, serta rona bahagia di pias hampir sempurna miliknya yang membuat sebagian besar pengunjung café selalu datang hanya untuk melihatnya bekerja(yang tentunya memancing kemarahan Kris, karena lelaki itu selalu tahu apapun yang terjadi).

Ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan jika waktu istirahat siangnya telah berakhir, karena diluar sana terdengar beberapa seruan rekan kerjanya yang sepertinya kewalahan melayani pengunjung yang datang.

"Semenit yang lalu kau menangis dan menjerit karena pecahan piring, sekarang kau sudah bisa tersenyum lebar Huang Zi Tao?" pertanyaan penuh ejekan itu sukses menyadarkan Tao dari lamunan kecilnya memandang layar ponsel pintar di gengamannya.

Pemuda yang baru berulang tahun ke 20 itu tersenyum canggung, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku depan apron yang di kenakannya. "Luka ku bisa cepat sembuh 'kan _hyung_?"

Pria bertubuh kecil yang mengenakkan pakaian chef melipat tangannya di dada, memandang prihatin tangan kiri Tao yang kini berbalut perban tebal akibat kegaduhan kecil yang sempat terjadi antara staff café, yang secara tidak langsung melibatkan pemuda bersurai legam itu.

"Jika kau rajin mengoleskan krim luka, mungkin 2 hari luka itu sudah menutup"

"Bagaimana aku menyembunyikan luka ini pada Kris saat kita bertemu nanti malam? Dia pasti akan marah besar _hyung_ " ucapnya dengan tatapan _kitten_ yang melegenda.

"Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu menangkap piring itu tadi _huh_? Kau tahu jika luka seperti itu tidak bisa sembuh dengan cepat"

Tao menghela nafas panjang, memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban -telah mendapat pertolongan- dengan tatapan sendu, lalu menghela nafas lagi dan kali ini lebih keras. Membuat pria mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya menepuk puncak kepalanya kecil, dan membuatnya mengangkat kepala.

"Aku tidak habis pikir akan sampai kapan Mi Yeon terus mencari masalah dengan mu? Dia itu wanita 'kan? Mana ada wanita yang melempar barang pecah belah pada pria? Apa dia itu monster? Bahkan dia marah karena kau mendapat pacar tampan yang kaya. Tidak bisa di percaya" Kyungsoo mencibir sekaligus menggerutu. Menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, dan Tao kembali memasang wajah lesu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melawan wanita 'kan? _Hyung_ tahu sudah berapa orang yang sangat marah hanya karena aku berpacaran dengan Kris"

"Demi Tuhan Taozi, ini sudah 3 tahun. Kau percaya?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Menurutmu _hyung_ , apa yang bisa membuatku bertahan?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Sudah 3 tahun Huang Zi Tao! Kenapa kau baru menannyakan hal itu sekarang?"

Pemuda anggun itu tersenyum, menundukkan kepala yang kemudian merogoh saku apron nya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarya yang dalam keadaan menyala karena _pop up_ sebuah pesan. Dari Kris, yang mengungkapkan betapa kesalnya lelaki itu siang ini, dan juga tak lupa berbagai pertanyaan posesif nya yang selalu dapat membuat dirinya tersenyum senang. Terlebih jika dalam kondisi seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ tahu?" fokus matanya masih tertuju pada layar ponsel. Bahkan setelah layar itu dalam keadaan gelap karena _backlight_ yang telah padam.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku bersedia menjalin hubungan dengan Kris"

Jeda sesaat.

"Kris bisa menjadi Ayah bagi ku, terkadang menjadi Ibu, merangkap kekasih, sekaligus kakak untuk ku. Meski sifatnya menyebalkan, pemarah, dan posesif, aku percaya jika dia tidak lantas menyakiti orang lain hanya karena rasa tak suka. Lebih dari itu, dia memang sulit di mengerti"

"Yang terpenting bagi ku adalah, dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang membencimu setelah menjadi kekasihnya? Dan sampai sejauh ini dia bisa melindugimu dengan baik. Itu yang ku pecayai"

Tao tersenyum seraya mengangkat kepalanya, saling bertatapan dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu juga tersenyum padanya, memberikan usapan kecil di bahunya sebagai penyemangat.

"Aku percaya kalian akan baik-baik saja. Kris akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, dan orang-orang sirik itu akan mundur teratur setelah puas mengganggumu. Berdo'a saja nyawa mereka masih berada di tubuh mereka saat Kris mengetahui perbuatan mereka terhadap mu"

Tao tertawa mendengarnya. Yang kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang hanya sebatas bahunya.

"Aku menyayangimu _Hyung_ , sungguh!"

"Ya! Aku tidak mau menyerahkan nyawaku pada Kris! Lepaskan Panda!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Tuan Wu, saya yakin perpanjangan kontrak ini akan menambah banyak keuntungan bagi kedua belah pihak" DIrektur Jia menjabat tangan pria yang jauh lebih mudah darinya dengan senyum lebar.

Kris menyudagi jabat tangan mereka, masih berekspresi datar yang dingin, lelaki berdarah Canadian itu mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu saja, kerja sama apapun jika dengan kami pasti akan lebih menguntungkan Tuan Jia"

"Baiklah, senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan Wu"

"Saya juga, semoga hari anda menyenangkan. Saya permisi"

Kris bergerak cepat, lebih dulu keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu di ikuti sekertaris pribadinya yang berjalan mengekor mendekap berkas perjanjian yang baru saja di perbaharui. Bunyi hak _stiletto_ yang di kenakan wanita itu terkesan begitu angkuh di belakang sosok menjulang Kris yang berjalan dengan kepala terangkat serta wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

Menyusuri gedung utama dari Star Airlines dengan sejuta pesona dan keangkuhan yang sanggup menyita hampir seluruh atensi karyawan yang melihat. Dan Kris terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika melhat orang kepercayaannya berjalan sedikit tergesa kearahnya. Lelaki muda yang mengenakkan kemeja berwarna putih, berdiri di hadapannya dan tak lupa memberi hormat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, menatap curiga pada lelaki di hadapannya. Melirik pada sebuah ponsel pintar di genggaman bawahannya tersebut, dan tanpa aba merebutnya sedikit kasar. Membuat lelaki muda itu tersentak refleks mengangkat kepalanya, dan wajahnya berubah agak pucat.

Kris menekan tombol _power_ di samping kanan ponsel tersebut, dan di hadapkan oleh sebuah tampilan foto yang sukses membuatnya terdiam dengan sorot menajam dan remasan kuat pada benda pipih benrbentuk persegi panjang itu. Rahangnya mengeras, dan auranya berubah lebih mengerikan. Bahkan sang bawahan harus kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah ketika sepasang _dark choco_ itu mengarah padanya dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa ini?" menahan suaranya agar tidak mengaum seperti singa. Kris seakan siap melahap siapapun yang melintas disana.

"S-sepertinya t-telah terjadi sesuatu pada—"

"Sepertinya katamu? Apa kau buta? HAH!?"

Lelaki muda itu sukses berjingkat kaget dan juga takut pada bentakan Kris yang mengerikan. Membuat banyak pasang mata kini memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sementara Kris yang sudah berada di ujung kemarahannya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

"B-baik!"

Kris melempar ponsel di tangannya pada bawahannya itu yang dengan akurat di tangkap. Lelaki muda itupun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan situasi yang sama sekali tidak baik bagi Sekertaris Jung yang kini hanya bisa merutuk di belakang sosok Kris. Hingga lelaki blasteran itu kembali mengarahkan kedua tungkainya, menuju mobilnya yang telah menunggu di lobi dengan aura yang benar-benar mengerikan.

 **Blam!**

Kris benar-benar membanting pintu mobil setelah duduk di kursi belakang. Tanpa perintah mobil itupun bergerak maju menjauhi gedung, bersamaan dengan Kris yang merogoh saku jasnya mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menghubungi seseorang. Tapi sayangnya panggilan telepon itu tak kunjung mendapat respon dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Dan Kris mengulanginya sambil menahan gemelatuk giginya akibat menahan amarah yang tersulut. Kakinya bergoyang –menunjukkan jika ia sedang gelisah- dan matanya menatap acak keluar jendela tebal mobil.

" _Damn_!"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini. Ponsel di genggamannya melayang hingga membentur dashboard begitu keras, sukses mengejutkan sang pengemudi san sekertaris Jung yang hanya bisa duduk diam sambil mendekap erat dokumen. Kris melonggarkan dasi yang menggantung di dadanya dengan kasar, memandang keluar jendela sambil berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang memburu.

"Jangan pernah membuatku marah, atau siapapun kau akan hancur berkeping-keping di tangan ku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran ketika tak sengaja melihat seorang pria tinggi bertubuh tegap masuk ke dalam ruang staffwanita. Ia hendak melangkah masuk saattiba-tiba pria itu muncul di balik pintu dan Mi Yeon di belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping untuk memberikan akses pada kedua orang itu, dan memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan keluar melalui pintu belakang.

"Kenapa Mi Yeon terlihat ketakutan begitu?" gumamnya penasaran.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

Tao muncul dari dalam ruang staf pria, telah mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan pakaian casual yang entah kenapa tidak bisa menyembunyikan sediki pesonanya. Dan tolong salahkan pemuda Huang itu karena sangat suka mengenakkan celana ketat yang jelas-jelas di tentang keras oleh Kris. Bahkan lelaki Wu itu pernah marah besar akibat gaya berpakaian Tao yang cuek tapi tanpa di sadari cukup 'mengundang' .

"Aku melihat Mi Yeon dengan seorang pria keluar dari ruang staf wanita" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu belakang pada Tao yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap dari atas ke bawah, membuat pemuda semampai itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan pakaian ku _hyung_?" tanyanya. Mau tak mau ikut memperhatikan pakaiannya.

"Apa kau sudah hilang akal Panda?"

"Kenapa?" Tao mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa kau ingin di marahi Kris lagi? Apa tidak ada jenis celana lain di lemari mu?"

"Oh, hehe" dengan tak berdosanya, si manis Huang itu tersenyum bak malaikat sembari menarik cardigan abu-abu yang di kenakannya agar lebih menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Kau sengaja 'kan?" Kyungsoo menatap penuh selidik.

Tao menyeringai. "Sebenarnya…aku takut jika Kris melihat luka di tangan kiri ku. Aku belum siap di marahi _hyung_ "

"Dan kau memilih memakai celana ketat itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya?"

" _Hyung_ tahu 'kan kalau dia itu seperti cenayang? Bahkan dulu dia bisa tahu jika aku terantuk meja café tanpa ku beritahu. Bukankah itu mengerikan?"

"Dia bukan cenayang, dia hanya terlalu protektif. Dan salah siapa tidak memberitahunya? Kau lebih memilih di marahi karena celana ketat daripada luka di tanganmu itu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi anak pengadu yang cengeng hanya karena 1 atau 2 orang membenci ku hyung. Lagipula ini bukan hal yang serius, dia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku tidak mau menambah masalah karena pasti hari-harinya juga berat"

"Sebenarnya kau sangat beruntung memiliki Kris yang bisa menjaga mu. Harus ada si jahat dan si baik 'kan?"

"Kris memang terlihat jahat, tapi sebenarnya dia baik"

"Ya, hanya dengan mu"

"Aku serius _hyung_!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat wajah serius Tao yang justru terlihat lucu di matanya. "Baiklah, ayo pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat megubur diri di dalam selimut"

"Ah, sebaiknya _hyung_ duluan saja. Ada yang harus ku lakukan"

"Membagikan pamphlet lagi?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, sambil membuka ranselnya mengeluarkan setumpuk pamphlet yang baru saja di cetak ulang. "Ya, manager meminta bantuan ku"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pendek. "Ini bukan jam kerja Taozi, besok saja oke"

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku akan cepat. _Hyung_ duluan saja"

"Baiklah ku temani"

"Tidak tidak! _Hyung_ pulang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Tidak perlu khawatir" ujarnya tersenyum manis layaknya bocah tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menatap datar pada pemuda yang 2 tahun di bawahnya itu.

' _Tidak perlu khawatir apanya? Kau bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada bocah nakal 8 tahun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedan hitam mewah itu berhenti tepat di pinggir pedestria , di wilayah yang tak di larang untuk menghentikan laju kendaraan, berada di pusat keramaian, dengan fokus pada sesosok pemuda semampai yang mengenakkan cardigan abu-abu gelap tengah membagikan pamflet di keramaian. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria, sedikitnya membuat Kris yang masih duduk di kursi belakang menjadi lega melihatnya.

Masih belum ingin turun dari mobil, mata tajamnya mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda manis itu dari balik jendela mobil yang tebal. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakkan kemeja bernuansa navy yang sangat pas membalut tubuh tegapnya, dengan surai hitam yang tertata, membuatnya masih tetap tampan dan akan selalu tampan. Sepertinya Kris lebih berbakat menjadi model, karena ia terlalu muda dan modis jika di katakana sebagai Direktur.

"Berikan kuncinya, aku yang akan membawa mobil" titahnya, bergerak membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Si pengemudi pun cepat-cepat turun dari kursinya, dan berjalan memutar menghampiri Kris yang berdiri di sisi pintu. Memberikan kunci mobil pada sang Bos, kemudian membungkuk hormat ketika lelaki Wu itu mengayunkan tungkainya menjauhi mobil, menuju kearah Tao yang masih belum menyadari jika seorang pria jelmaan Dewa Yunani tengah menuju kearahnya.

Mengabaikan tatapan beribu makna dari pejalan kaki yang lain, Kris berjalan santai tanpa memutus pandangannya dari sesosok pemuda semampai bersurai sama sepertinya, tampak penuh senyum meski udara terasa agak dingin. Dan dirinya behenti tepat di hadapan Tao, membuat si manis Huang itu terlonjak kaget akibat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

" _Jinja_ …kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa ada disini? Memangnya kau hantu? Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu lagi!" omel Tao sembari memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya serasa mau copot tiba-tiba melihat sosok menjulang Kris di hadapannya.

Kris tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya meraih kancing cardigan yang di kenakan Tao, mengaitkan kancing-kancing itu lalu bersendekap.

"Sudah pukul 8 malam, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kamar mu _princess_?"

Tao merengut tak suka. "Manager meminta bantuan ku untuk membagikan pamflet ini. Sebentar lagi juga selesai"

"Apa itu artinya rencana kita malam ini juga gagal?"

"Rencana? Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Kris mengangkat bahu kecil, lalu meraih tumpukan pamflet yang di dekap Tao di dada. Membuat pemuda manis itu bingung akan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Sambil melihat-lihat isi pamflet itu ia berkata,

"Aku akan membantu agar hal ini cepat selesai dan kita bisa pergi darisini"

"Eh?"

Kris hanya tersenyum dan tak mengatakan apapun, sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku secara bergantian, dan sukses membuat Tao melongo dengan tindakan sang Direktur yang sangat tidak terduga. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Direktur Utama dari sebuah perusahaan besar rela membagikan pamflet di pinggir jalan 'kan?

Ini gila!

"Kris! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Berikan pamflet itu padaku!" ucap Tao panik, menarik lengan lelaki itu hingga membuatnya berbalik.

"Aku hanya membantumu agar semua ini cepat selesai. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin menghabiskana waktu denganmu malam, ini? Berdua saja, bukan di jalanan sperti ini"

Tao terdiam dengan pipi merona karena malu. Benar-benar….sepertinya Kris terbiasa mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu untuk membuatnya malu. Akhirnya dengan helaan nafas pendek, ia meraih sebagian dari pamflet di tangan Kris, kemudian tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan bersama. Selesai lebih cepat itu lebih baik 'kan?" senyumnya membuat seseorang yang kaku seperti Kris sampai terdiam, merekam bagaimana belah persik segar itu mengembang hingga pipinya membulat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mungkin besok akan menjadi _headline_ di banyak berita. 'Direktur Utama Starlite Corp terlihat membagikan pamflet di jalan'. Bagaimana menurut mu?" Tao memalingkan pandangannya pada Kris yang duduk rapat di samping kanannya. Bertemu dengan sepasang _dark choco_ yang menghanyutkan.

"Itu bagus untuk pencitraan"

Tao mendengus lalu mengulum _ice cream_ rasa strawberry yang kini tersisa separuhnya. Sementara tangan kirinya berada di genggaman tangan besar Kris yang hangat. Lelaki itu bahkan tak sedikitpun melepaskannya, dan semakin membawa tubuh Tao mendekat padanya. Setidaknya ia telah menyelimuti pemuda manis itu dengan jasnya yang sempat terabaikan di kursi belakang mobil. Yang kini mereka duduk diatas kap mobil, yang sengaja Kris pilih berada di tempat sepi, yaitu diatas bukit diantara perbatasan kota.

"Pencitraan untuk Direktur yang terkenal arogan seperti mu? Hahaha, itu lucu sekali Tuan Wu"

"Mungkin aku harus melakukannya lagi di lain waktu"

"Jangan bercanda, kenapa seorang Direktur harus repot-repot turun ke jalan. Jangan membuat ku menjadi orang yang di benci di Seoul ini, _arraseo_?" Tao mencibir, kemudian kembali menikmati ice creamnya.

"Oh, tapi ngomong-ngomong. Tumben kau sama sekali tidak menghubungi ku setelah jam istirahat siang tadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ponsel ku hancur, terbelah lebih tepatnya" jawabnya tenang. Melemparkan pandangan ke depan. Tao mengernyit dalam.

"Hancur? Bagaimana bisa? Kau memarahi pegawai mu lagi?" bahkan Tao sampai harus memiringkan posisi duduknya agar dapat berhadapan dengan leluasa.

"Bukan karena itu"

"Lalu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran ku sejak tadi?"

"Apa itu? Apa masalah pekerjaan?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali mengarahkan fokus matanya pada rupa indah sosok di sampingnya. Mata berkilau itu menatapnya cemas dan juga khawatir.

"Mungkin aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu. Apa ada masalah di café? Kenapa tangan kirimu terluka?"

Tak melihat pun Kris tahu jika Tao terkejut, terbukti karena tubuhnya terasa menegang, terlebih tangan mereka masih bertautan, dan dirinya tidak pernah salah. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman itu dan mearih tangan kiri Tao, memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang terdapat sebuah plester luka bergambar. Perlahan ia mengelupas plester itu, dan melihat bekas luka memanjang yang cukup dalam disana.

Kris mengusapnya lembut, sukses membuat Tao semakin menegakkan punggungnya. Bahkan ketika tangan yang lebih kecil dan halus itu mendarat di bibir tebal Kris, Tao tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Dadanya berdentum, dengan hiasan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya, juga darah yang berdesir, tak lupa jantungnya yang berdetak cemas.

"A..aku bisa menjelaskan" ucapnya sedikit terbata. Kris memejamkan matanya, menggenggam tangan kiri Tao yang menempel, merasakan kehangatan yang amat di sukainya.

"Jelaskan kalau begitu" suaranya yang tajam sedikit teredam.

"S-siang tadi, sebelum kau menelpon sedikit ada keributan di café. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, dan aku tidak mungkin melawan seorang wanita 'kan?"

Kris membuka matanya kembali, melepaskan tangan Tao yang kemudian kembali ia genggam erat seraya merapatkan tubuhnya lebih lagi.

"Dan setidaknya dia harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak berlaku kurang ajar pada orang lain" ucapnya tajam. Tao menggigit bibir.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa 'kan? Ma-maksut ku, dia seorang wanita, jadi—"

"Wanita sepertinya harus diberi gertakan agar tidak semakin kurang ajar. Beruntung dia wanita, jika tidak, akan ku pastikan dia tidak akan bisa bekerja dimana pun selama tahun ini belum berakhir"

Tao hanya dapat mengunci bibirnya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya selalu enggan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dan menimpanya. Bahkan Kris bisa secara tak masuk akal akan marah besar hanya karena seseorang tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas padanya, dan itu tidak sengaja. Lelaki itu seperti pelindung, menjaganya dengan rasa yang berlebihan.

Sebab itulah Tao selalu menyembunyikan beberapa hal yang sekiranya dapat memancing amarah Kris. Walau sebenarnya hal itu tidaklah berguna, karena Kris selalu bisa mengetahui semua hal yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"Apa karena itu ponsel mu hancur?" Tao bertanya pelan, masih menggigit bibir.

"Menurut mu?"

"Dengar—"

"Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menyakiti mu, bahkan jika itu adalah seekor semut. Aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan hal seperti itu dariku, sudah berapa kali ku katakan?"

Tao mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah, menghindari tatapan lembut tapi tajam penuh intimadasi dari sepasang manik _dark choco_ yang tengah menatapnya. Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, ia memainkan jemari panjang Kris yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Tanpa ku beritahu pun kau sudah tahu 'kan? Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi anak cengeng yang selalu mengadu jika di ganggu. Apa kau tahu jika banyak orang yang menggunjing ku karena kau selalu melindungi ku?" memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya, dan kini saling bertatapan.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka, jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan ku maka berhenti mengganggu mu"

"Dan mereka akan—"

 **Cup!**

Tao membulatkan mata runcingnya, dengan bibir terbuka gerakan Kris terlalu tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirnya yang tebal. Memagutnya lembut, memberikan kehangatan yang tak terkira untuk tubuhnya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memejamkan mata, membalas pagutan lembut itu, dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk melingkari leher Kris.

Memperdalam ciuman mereka dalam ritme yang lembut dan hangat. Diantara taburan bintang yang bekedip di langit malam, dan pemandangan kota Seoul yang terbentang indah, meski udara sedang dingin pun, Tao tidak akan merasakan kedinginan karena Kris berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka jika milikku di ganggu atau di lukai. Aku akan marah, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan itu. Jadi, jika kau tidak ingin melihatku marah secara berlebihan, ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi, mungkin aku akan mengampuni orang itu setelah mendengar pembelaan dari mu" kata Kris berbisik dengan bibir yang masih saling bersentuhan. Tao mengagguk dengan nafas putus-putus.

" _Aye aye captain_ "

Lelaki Wu itu tersenyum, kemudian mengusap bibir persik Tao yang basah. Dan kembali melahap belah menggoda itu dengan tarikan lembut di pinggang ramping Tao, menyatakan kepemilikannya yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Menggelamkan diri mereka dalam ciuman hangat yang begitu lembut, seperti lelehan ice cream yang manis dan lengket.

 **FIN**

Ada _typo_? Maklum ga di edit dan ga dibaca ulang :v

No Title itu buka judul, tapi beneran gw ga punya ide buat judulnya. jadi ff ini bener2 ga ada judulnya :v

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
